Y'Radu
(former) (current) | rank = Subcommander (IRW Kalryhha), Captain (IRW T'Lak) | status = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = Nevala.jpg | caption2 = }} Y'Radu was a Romulan female, who had formerly been a pirate sub-commander under L'nihilus Nox on the IRW Kalryhha. After his capture and incarceration on Typhon III, she became leader of her own Romulan pirate group. Birth Y'Radu was the half-Romulan, half-Vulcan daughter of , a Romulan commander who had encountered the in 2268, which meant that her father had been Spock. Born and raised on Romulus, Y'Radu was born without the V-ridge on her forehead. Believing that this was a sign of dishonor, she had genetic surgery performed at the age of fifteen, which implanted the ridge into her forehead permanently. The Search for Spock Y'Radu joined the Romulan fleet, following in the foot-steps of her mother, hoping one day that she would meet her birth-father. This never came to be, for the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire never declared war. In fact, the first time that she ever heard of Spock was when she met another half-Vulcan half-Romulan: Saavik. The two considered each other almost blood-relatives, since Spock was the father of Y'Radu, as well as the father of Saavik's child. Both of them wanted to find the one man who was the most pivotal in both of their lives, and so they abandoned Starfleet and the Romulan Star Empire respectively and began a quest to find Spock. Another person, a human named Christine Chapel, joined their quest, since she felt personally attached to Spock as well. The quest ended when they gained the knowledge that Spock was on Romulus, opening negotiations with the Romulans. The "Fountain of Youth" The trio of women departed, each to their own ways. Y'Radu, however, felt that her life was incomplete without ever meeting her father. But this was made worse by the fact that, in 2317, the signs of aging began to show. She was no longer a young girl, capable of searching the galaxy endlessly. She retired to a position of a commander aboard a Romulan Warbird patrolling the Neutral Zone. During this time, she discovered a portal which led into the past. Taking it, she hoped that she could go back and find Spock before she entered the dotage of old age. Instead, she found herself on Earth, sometime in the early 9th century BC. By accident, she came across a spring in a peninsula of the south-eastern end of the major continent of the north-western hemisphere. When she was immersed in the water, she came out...almost thirty years younger. The Kalryhha Her new-found youth gave Y'Radu a new purpose in life. She had all the experiences of an elderly matron, and yet the strength of a young maid: she could relive the life she wanted. Her ancestry mattered little now. During this time, she returned to the 24th century, where she met a young Romulan pirate, eager for vengeance against the Klingon who killed his parents. Y'Radu joined his crew, and soon rose in the ranks to sub-commander. This young pirate, Nox, made her new life exciting: she swore her undying love to him and him alone. Independent Pirate Career ]] Nox was captured by the , and disappeared. Refusing to believe that he had been killed, Y'Radu began to search the galaxy for any word about him. It was during this time that she finally met her father: Ambassador Spock. He revealed that Nox was alive, but imprisoned on Typhon III. Y'Radu did not immediately go after Nox to rescue him, but took command of her own Warbird, the T'Lak, and began raiding Federation outposts. She was involved in the conflict at Narendra III, during which she fired a photon torpedo at the 's saucer section, which caused a shrapnel explosion on the captain's console, resulting in the death of Rachel Garrett. Y'Radu would continue to search for Nox, hoping that she would find him...one day. She raided Federation ships in anger out of what they had done to her, she took no prisoners, and became a feared name throughout Romulan and even Klingon space. Reunion After a very long time raiding on both sides of the Neutral Zone, Y'Radu heard a declaration of war made by the Romulan Senate against the Federation. She went into battle against the first starship she found, only to find two. Her ship was critically damaged, and she was made a prisoner of the ship she had attacked. The ship she was on was none other than the , captained by Lianna Young. Nox, the first officer, vouched for Y'Radu before the captain and she was released. Reunited once again, Y'Radu, against the wishes of Captain Young, who did not want a second Romulan aboard her ship, even though a female one, declared that she would stay with the Admonitor. Category:Romulans Category:Star Trek: Conflict